


Sweet Tooth

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon finds out that Tim has a sweet tooth to end all sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aionyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aionyu).



> A birthday fic for Aimee.
> 
> And [the parfait in question](http://www.danhagerman.com/images/%2435%20Crazy%20Big%20Parfait.jpg).

There wasn’t much that could surprise Kon or throw him off. Though his life might not have been as long as others, it was still filled with all kinds of experiences. Experiences that could be chalked up anywhere between ‘weird’ to ‘was I tripping on some acid?’ weird and the occasional ‘that was so crazy I think we broke the scale’ weird.  
  


He had pretty much seen it all during his life. Aliens? Seen them, fought them, sent em whirling back into space. Ghosts? He had been best of friends with one during the early years of his life. Worm holes? Been there, seen the sights, did _not_ buy a t-shirt. All a part of his crazy life as a hero who just happened to be the genetic clone of Superman and his arch rival, Lex Luthor. You could even say, he was born with the ability to cope with a _whole lot_ of crazy.  
  


But this…  
  


He couldn’t help but stare in slack jawed bewilderment at the monstrosity perched barely a foot away from him.   
  
Tim didn’t seem to pay it any mind as he coolly picked up a spoon and scooped up a strawberry before popping it into his mouth.  
  


 _‘That is one_ huge _bowl.’_ Kon thought to himself. _‘Its_ gotta _be bigger than my head!’_ He had thought that the name ‘[Crazy big parfait](http://www.danhagerman.com/images/%2435%20Crazy%20Big%20Parfait.jpg)’ had been nothing but an exaggeration on part of the restaurant management but… _‘Yeah that is one CRAZY big parfait alright.’_  
  


Tim didn’t seem to think it out of the ordinary as he scooped up another strawberry, gathered up some chocolate sauce and whipped cream and brought the spoon into his mouth. The soft delighted expression on his face made a small twitch of pleasure go through him but most of Kon was still preoccupied at being shocked at the side of the dessert. And how Tim had already eaten the two cones that had come with it.  
  


His eyebrows went stuck high on his forehead as he watched his lover eat spoon after spoonful of the sweet treat. It was only when he was nibbling on one of the large pocky sticks that he _finally_ seemed to notice Kon’s incredulous gaze. He swallowed and pulled the chocolatey treat away before asking, “Is there something wrong?”  
  


Kon shook his head slightly before speaking. “In a manner of speaking…” He pointed at the giant bowl, “You don’t think that _that’s_ a bit too…excessive?”  
  


Tim’s bland look at the treat made Kon want to face palm. “Excessive? This? I don’t think so.”  
  


“Really?”, he couldn’t stop himself from pointing at the empty sundae bowl that he had in front of him. “Compared with _this_ , you don’t think that that parfait is a bit _too_ big?”  
  


That got him an easy shrug as Tim rolled the second pocky stick around in the whipped cream, “I think compared to mine, yours is rather smaller.” The cheeky grin that came with that comment made Kon want to push Tim’s face into the bowl. Which was already past the halfway point.  
  


Smiling with mock amusement at the low dig, Kon kept going on. “I seriously can’t believe that you think that _that_ size isn’t huge. I mean, _look at it_.” He gestured again at the bowl, “That thing’s bigger than your head! I bet we could get _both_ our heads into that bowl!”  
  


Tim shrugged carelessly as though to ask ‘Whats your point?’. He popped the last bit of the second pocky into his mouth, chewing on the thin wafer and swallowing with a delighted little hum. “Alfred has made bigger parfait’s than these.”  
  


Kon could _hear_ a record scratch somewhere at that. “He… _bigger than this?_ ” he couldn’t stop the surprised yelp from falling out at that. Tim simply nodded as he scooped up some crunchy flakes and balanced them out with some heavy whipped cream and strawberry sauce. “Definitely bigger than this.” He closed his eyes as he popped the spoon into his mouth, another soft hum of appreciation falling out.  
  


Kon eyed the bowl in complete disbelief. Trying to imagine a dessert that was bigger than the one before him. His imagination however was giving him a giant screen of static. He shook his head, thinking that perhaps Tim was pulling his leg. “ _Who_ eats that?”  
  


“Dick.” Tim answered, frowning slightly at the stubborn strawberry that was refusing to come into his spoonful of whipped cream. “He loves having one of Alfred’s creations every time he comes home. Ha!” he crowed in triumph as he managed to snag the piece of fruit, “Dick’s bowl is about…” he eyed the glass bowl in front of him with a critical eye, “A good three inches larger in circumference than this one.”  
  


Kon could only gawp at that. At one level, he wasn’t all _that_ surprised to learn that Nightwing had a sweet tooth the size of Texas. At the same time, he wondered if perhaps the older man’s clear penchant for sweets was the reason behind his cheerful and exuberant demeanor. Why get high on drugs when you can get the same effect from scarfing down enormous quantities of sugar and whipped cream?  
  


A soft ‘tink’ and a sigh of appreciation made him come out of his musings and he did a double take. Tim had cleaned out the bowl and was smiling in satisfaction in his general direction. “That was pretty good. Not as good as Alfred’s…but still pretty good.”  
  


Kon would have replied except he was stuck thinking _‘I can’t believe he actually_ finished _that thing!_ ’  
  


“I could go for some cake now.” His head shot up at Tim’s soft musing.  
  


“ _What_?”, he asked slowly, wondering if maybe he had accidentally overhear someone at another table asking for cake instead of his boyfriend.  
  


Tim blinked up at him, eyes wide and blue as he repeated his words, “I was thinking I’d like some cake.”  
  


“…After all that? You still want more?”, Kon asked weakly.  
  


A soft high flush grew over Tim’s cheeks, “I can’t help it if I’ve got a sweet tooth.”  
  


“More like a whole set of em.” Kon shook his head in bewilderment as he raised a hand to flag a waiter. “You could totally give Bart a run for his money.”  
  


Tim snorted and rolled his eyes, “Conner, _no one_ could give Bart a run for his money when it comes to eating.”  
  


“Which should say something when I’m telling you that you could give him a run for his money.” He chuckled as Tim aimed a kick at his shins, letting the hit land without even bothering to dodge it. He waited for Tim to order a slice of chocolate cake before tapping his boot against Tim’s leg.  
  


“Mind sharing some of that cake with me when it comes?”  
  


One corner of Tim’s lips began to lift up as he felt Kon’s boot rise up against his calf, “Sure you can handle it?” he teased as he tapped his shoe against Kon’s leg.  
  


“I think I can.” Kon reached across the table to take a hold of Tim’s hand, a teasing twinkle in his eye. “Maybe if you fed me some from your fork?”  
  


Tim’s laugh was small but amused as he turned his hand over so that he could link his fingers with Kon’s. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
